Un Parque
by MigLi-san
Summary: Kou está aburrido de noche y un parque se presenta como metodo de distraccion a su pesado dia de idol. Pero los fantasmas siempre están a donde quiera que vayas ¿Para asustar o para entretener?. [Fic en respuesta a un reto en Facebook del grupo "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total] Yaoi: RaitoxKou (Muy leve)


Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Diabolik Lovers le pertenece puramente a la compania Reject, solo los uso para mi diversion y lo unico que es obra mia es esta historia de mi pervertida mente, quien lo imaginaria, un otome siendo yaoi...Dios.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Relación hombre por hombre, muy leve si no te gusta te invito gentilmente por tu bien que no lo leas, si es lo contrario ¡A disfrutar Fujoshi/Fundashi!, y si nunca leiste nada de este género, hazlo, es lo mejor que hay.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Es más para comedia, basado en un reto de un grupo en Facebook en el que estoy "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total", donde se me asignó usar las  siguientes palabras: Kou. Noche. Un parque. Dadivosa. Lija. Palidez. Fotografía.

* * *

Era hasta a veces usual caminar por las calles de noche. Era ese aire refrescante que lo distendía de ser un idol a casi tiempo completo. ¿Casi?, siempre era un idol. Es más, ahora podría reafirmar esa oración cantando en medio de la acera y haciendo un baile al ritmo del compás un, dos, tres. Pero estaba agotado, hoy había sido un día muy largo. Y un "muy" muy extenso. Había firmado miles de autógrafos, besado a miles de "M's-Nekos-chan" y se había sacado fotos como para llenar toda una ciudad tapizada con su cara. Ni hablar de todas las veces que tuvo que usar los limites de su voz para cantar y complacer a todas sus hermosas fans que lo único que hacían era aumentarle mas el ego de lo que ya se podía. Sonrió ante esto, el realmente apreciaba eso de las fans...O quizá no, quizá hubiese sido bueno tomar a una y maltratarla un poco. Después de todo el tenia un carácter fastidioso cuando lo deseaba.

Pero en fin, hoy estaba caminando con la luz de la luna yéndose poco a poco. Al parecer no quería quedarse mucho tiempo acompañando al solitario Kou Mukami en sus paseos nocturnos. Se iba tras las nubes para desaparecer vaya a saber uno donde.

 _-Aah~, ni la luna me acompaña hoy...¡Me aburro!_

Siguió caminando, tarareando alguna canción y procurando no forzar la voz, ya que este dia casi se queda afónico de tanto gritar para cantar. Un parque se hizo presente a una distancia prudencial. Era enorme, parecía un bosque y lo estaba llamando para que vaya, para que se acerque a pasear y recree un poco la vista. Asintió aceptando la invitación silenciosa y entró sin mas. Estaba un tanto descuidado, se notaba a simple vista que nadie controlaba que los arbustos, incluso árboles no crecieran de mas. El sendero de piedras y los bloques de cemento que contenían los arbustos estaban derruidos por el correr del tiempo y no hacían mas que darle incluso mas apariencia antigua de la que ya tenia con ese diseño de inicios de desarrollo en Japón. Poco le importó, después de todo esa antigüedad y el crecimiento de la hierva realmente le hacia pensar que estaba en una especie de bosque, y eso le agradaba mucho en aquella refrescante noche. Perdió el tiempo, la noción de los minutos y se hallaba totalmente en medio de la vegetación. Ya no había calle, ya no habían transeúntes, luces de la ciudad siquiera.

 _-¿Realmente será un bosque?-_ Se preguntó ingenuamente el rubio haciendo leves pucheros.

Giró sobre si mismo como perro tras su cola unas cuantas veces para corroborar caminos.

 _-¿Por donde había venido?_

 _-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _-¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_ Gritó el idol ante el alarido que escuchó a solo unos pocos metros suyo.

El oído de un vampiro nunca fallaba.

Corrió hacia adelante. Frenó. Corrió marcha atrás. Luego hacia el costado. ¿Donde debía ir? ¿Fijarse porque se había producido ese grito? ¿Huir? ¿Hacia que dirección?. Podría ir a ayudar, pero ¿Y si era tarde y había un loco asesino?, definitivamente no quería ensuciarse su linda campera rosa con sangre, menos la suya propia. ¡No al dolor!. Pero...¿Y si podía salvar a alguien?, luego le pediría unos tragos de su cuello a cambio y la noche volvería a ser genial otra vez. Otro _"¡Kyaaa!_ " se escuchó resonando por todo el lugar. Un arbusto comenzó a moverse, y lo que parecía ser la silueta de alguien salia lentamente de el sobresaltándolo a tal punto que pareció un conejo de como saltó de alto, o mejor un canguro. Era correr ahora o nunca, solo, en un bosque, una persona desconocida, un grito. No eran cosas a su favor, prefería seguir con hambre antes que salvar a alguien y pasar un gran susto. Sudor frío surcaba su rostro mientras tragaba saliva y un pie estaba listo para dar marcha atrás y tentar a la suerte de encontrar el camino por donde vino.

 _-Ko-u-kun..._

Susurró la voz suave, una que le sonaba familiar pero a su vez espectral. ¿Quien era? ¿¡Porque sabia su nombre!? ¡Un acosador!. Sus planes de huir se fueron por la borda al picarle el inoportuno e insistente bicho de la curiosidad. El arbusto se movió frenéticamente, con miles de hojas revoloteando por la brisa vespertina que sonaba en sus oídos acelerando mas su corazón asustado.

 _-¡KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, tonto, tonto, tonto ¡Estúpido!, toma esto_ \- Le dió una patada en la entrepierna.- _¡Y esto!_ \- Le dió una paliza en el estomago, escuchando como el individuo se quedaba sin aire. _-¡Y esto! Iaaaaaaaa-taaaaaaaaa_ -Imitando sonidos de Kung-fu le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con la mano simulando romper varios bloques de ladrillos.

 _-¡E-espe...ra..._

 _-¡Se de esas cosas Japonesas y Chinas de defensa personal! ¡Apártate! ¡Kyaaa!_

Cerraba los ojos, el individuo ahora se situaba en el suelo totalmente tendido por lo que vio de su silueta al alejarse tres metros aproximadamente de ese hombre de un salto. ¿Como saber que era hombre?, bueno la voz, y luego que su patada sintió a cierto "amigo" colgándole entre las piernas. Su pulso se aceleró y su voz se había vuelto la de una nenita en problemas que temía que la tocase un pervertido.

Bueno, mucho no se alejaba de la realidad.

En el momento en que le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza a aquel ser del demonio, algo había salido rodando esos tres metros de distancia. Un sombrero con un moño rojo chocó con sus pies todo lleno de tierra, ya que se habia desviado del camino de piedra. ¿Ese sombrero?, ¡Claro! ¿Quien mas podria ser mi querida lectora?

 _-¿¡Ra-raito!?_

Se le acercó, este estaba ya acomodándose sentado en el suelo. ¿Que hacia el alli? ¿Porque?, de todos los lugares que existen en Japón él tenia que estar justo en el mismo desolado parque que Kou. Suspiró entre molesto y aliviado de que no sea un monstruo violador de niños idols y hermosos y se agachó a verlo con mohines.

 _-Nfu~, ¿ Sabes? eso no fue nada divertido Kou-Chan~_

 _-P-pero ¿Que haces aqui?, Bu~, a mi tampoco me ha sido divertido que me asustes así, ¿Has sido tu quien ha gritado como niñita?_

 _-Eh, ¡mira quien habla! jejeje, si tu has gritado aun peor ¿Nee, nee?_

Lo vió reírse de su persona con un gesto de molestia que solo iba creciendo dentro de si mismo. Luego notó como el vampiro frente a él se arrastraba esos metros faltantes y tomaba su sombrero para sacudirlo y luego colocárselo fuertemente en su cabeza como si se le fuera a perder en alguna parte ¿Porque no se lo colocaba con pegamento?. Contempló todo pensativo de porque su único momento de paz era invadido por el ser mas parecido a el que podría haber conocido en toda su corta hasta ahora pero inmortal vida. Parpadeó y su ojo se tornó de un color rosa, viendo los sentimientos de quien tenia debajo agarrándose de su pierna. Raito realmente tenia miedo, y mucho. Mientras el contrario se arrastraba camino arriba por la pierna del rubio como perro en celo que intenta procrear con la extremidad de un humano.

 _-¿Me imagino que ya te han dicho que tus ojos asi son muy bonitos, verdad?-_ Preguntó sacudiéndose la ropa y ya estando mas de cerca, sin el uniforme usual de instituto pues era fin de semana.

 _-Pfff, ¡Ni puedo contar cuantas veces lo hicieron de tantas que son!, oh, ¿No me digas Raito-kun que quieres cortejarme?_

 _-Eh~, pues si, pero no tengo ideas originales con tantas fans que tienes..._

 _-Ah...Bueno, Raito ¿Que rayos hacías aqui? ¡Vaya que me has pegado un buen susto! ¿Sabes que un idol debe intentar alejarse siempre del estrés?, deja de seguirme o lo que sea que hacías..._

 _-¿Seguirte?, no, no...Estoy en medio de una prueba de valor._

 _-¿Mm?, ¿Prueba de valor?, no entiendo...-_ Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

 _-Mis hermanos y yo nos aburríamos mucho...Una cosa llevó a la otra, tratamos de cobarde a Subaru y él nos obligó a todos a venir aquí a presenciar que era bien hombre jeje, ¡Era adorable con su sonrojo!, pero siempre tiene que hacer estas cosas extrañas ¡Y ahora estoy muy asustadito Kou-chan!-_ Gritó abrazando al rubio fingiendo temblar.

 _-¡Suéltame!, estás lleno de tierra y mi ropa es exclusiva..._

 _-Eh~, vamos, ¿No ves con tus ojitos lindos lo asustado que estoy?_

 _-¡Ratito-kun, apártate!-_ Intentó separarse, mientras el contrario restregaba la cara contra su mejilla.

Era suave, seguro porque ese pervertido tenia encuentros "cuchi-cuchi" con todo lo que tuviera patas, y ya dicen que el sexo te hace rejuvenecer, ser mas lindo y suave. Bueno, también podría deberse a su estado de vampiro, claro. Era lo mas lógico. Sintió envidia, porque se notaba que era natural y no usaba cremas ¡Kou siempre las usaba!, tenia belleza natural pero siempre la reforzaba de tanto en tanto por si las dudas. Mas al usar en sus shows maquillaje, y ya se sabe que hace tanto maquillaje en la piel. Rodó los ojos mientras un quejido bajo resonaba en el fondo de su garganta. ¡Olvido su objetivo principal! ¡Distraerse!, miró al de sombrero y decidió caminar con ese peso muerto aferrado a el y haciéndole de ancla a medida que recargaba sus kilos sobre el siendo arrastrado por el suelo y levantando toda la tierra a su paso.

 _-¿A donde vas Kou-chi?_

 _-¿No tenias una prueba de valor que hacer? ¡El idol mas amado te ayudará!_

 _-¿Enserio?- Se apartó, mas bien lo dejó de abrazar y quedándose cerca hombro contra hombro le dedicó una divertida sonrisa. -¡Con compania Raito-kun no se sentirá tan solo y asustado!_

¿Tan contento se podía poner solo por un poco de compania?, bueno, no era quien para culparlo. Una de las funcionalidades para el de ser idol era aparte de reconocimiento y demás, compania. Lo cierto es que si el se volvía a quedar solo en el parque se perdería mas, se asustaría solo y eso hubiese sido vergonzoso. Mejor era hacerle creer al Sakamaki que lo ayudaba antes de que se entere este que lo usaba para interés propio. Aparte ¿Y si tenia que pedir auxilio? ¡No podía dejar que nadie mas vea a un idol en esas condiciones!. Si, después de todo Raito había sido un buen susto pero también una pequeña salvación en un caso extraño que esperaba no se volviera a repetir nunca. Entre tantos pensamientos de ida y vuelta pensando en conspiraciones y lo que sucedería si alguien se entera de él haciendo el ridículo tembloroso, le dio un enorme escalofrió que lo hizo tiritar como las ramas de los arboles que se mecían de forma sombría con el viento.

 _-Toma.- Raito se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó encima al idol. -_ Entiendo que dependes de la moda ¡Y vaya que te queda bien! ¿Pero enserio precisas estar tan desabrigado?, Nfu, un pervertido te puede rasgar las prendas muy fácilmente...

La palidez en Kou se acentuó al escuchar "rasgar las prendas", no porque temiera a pervertidos de esos que hallas en cualquier parte. ¡Tenia a un mismisimo señor pervertido al lado!, bueno, no es como si el mismo no lo fuera pero...Aparte Raito era guapo. No a su altura, pero tenia su propia belleza. No agradeció, se le quedó viendo serio al analizar sus rasgos.

 _-Mmmmm, vaya, recién ahora noto que no estás tan mal..._

 _-¿Mm?_

 _-Que no eres feo..._

 _-Nfu~ Arigato, Kou-chan.-_ Susurró en su oído con esa voz insinuante y melosa que solo ese Sakamaki podía hacer.

¿Porque le causo incluso mas escalofríos que el viento fuerte en ese momento?, sacudió la cabeza. Estaban en un parque desolado, no era tiempo para dejarse guiar por su propia perversión.

 _-¿Sabes donde queda la salida?-_ Preguntó cambiándose a si mismo la programación de sus pensamientos como si cerebro fuera la matriz de una computadora.

 _-N-no...Me perdí, je-je-je..._

 _-¿C-como?_

 _-Si, asi que, ¿Que te pareces si te entretienes con el "No feo" de Raito-kun? ¿Eh, que te parece?_

 _-¿Y que dices de hacer?, ¿No seria mejor buscar como salir de aquí?_

 _-No...Parecías aburrido, yo te enseñaré como distraerte...Nfu..._

Se le acercó, y el no se apartó. No era el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento, ni con la mejor persona. Pero el susto y aburrimiento le incitaron a levantar los brazos y enroscarlos alrededor del cuello del Sakamaki. Este se le acercaba sutil, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios que dejaban mucho a la imaginación. De seguro ese hombre frente a el sabia hacer maravillas. Oh si, seguro que si. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Quien mejor que el para entenderlo?, ambos tenían experiencia en muchas cosas, de personalidad casi similares. Si, era el indicado para divertirse aunque sea un ratito. El de sombrero lo atrajo hacia el de la cintura, y en vez del esperado y obvio beso en los labios, solo lo sintió besando su cuello. Pequeños regueros de besos que lo hacían calmarse y estremecerse.

 _-Si...Se siente bien._

 _-Jeje..._

Hasta que un ruido de unas pisadas cercanas los sobresaltó a ambos. Eran a muchos metros, pero se sobresaltaron ya que su oído era muy poderos y efectivo, tanto que escucharon esos pasos como si los tuvieran al lado.

 _-¡Seguro es el espíritu que me persiguió la otra vez!_

 _-¿Eh?_ \- Lo abrazó mas fuerte por el cuello, asustado. _-¿Q-que te persiguió?_

 _-¡Era blanco, brillante y de pelo negro!, tan plana como Bitch-chan ¡No sabes cuanto me asuste!, es ahi cuando te enc-_

 _-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_ Gritaron al unísono al sentir que los pasos se aceleraban, como empezaban a correr hacia su dirección.

 _-¡Huyamos Kou-chan!_

 _-¡Cargame, cargame! ¡Mis pies están cansados de tanto bailar sobre el escenario hoy!_

 _-¿Que? ¡Cargate tu solo!_

 _-¡No habrá sexo para ti hoy, bakaa!_

 _-¡A la orden señor!-_ Lo alzó como a princesa con una mano y con la otra se sostenía el sombrero mientras corría hacia cualquier lugar lejos de aquello que se acercaba.

 _-¡Mas rápido, mas rápido!_

 _-¡Si no fueras lindo no te haría caso! ¡Nfuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

Corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo hasta que el cansancio ganó y se sentaron en unos viejos bancos de plaza echos de madera tan desgastada que parecía una lija ante el contacto con la piel.

 _-Fff...Ffff y-yo...Creo que fffff, voy a morir de un paro cardiorespiratorio..._

 _-¡Somos vampiros! Y soy un idol, no puedo morir, piensa en mis fans..._

 _-¡Tu no!, yo he sido el que he corrido todo el camino, fuu, que injusticia~_

 _-Y...Oye...¿Que tan cerca estuviste de esa cosa horrorosa?_

 _-Un metro, no pude verle el rostro, parecía la niña del Aro ¡Que miedo!_

 _-¡Aterrador!-_ Exclamó con un grito ahogado aferrándose al cuerpo de Raito.

 _-Jjejejeje, tus pezones se notan por la remera cuando tu campera se abre y hace frio-_ Sonrió.

 _-¡Piensa en huir, no en eso ahora!-_ Con un mohin digno de un niño que enterneció al Sakamaki, se puso colorado y miró al bello cielo.

Luego sintió como el Sakamaki se iba levantando y le extendía la mano.

 _-Para que no nos perdamos y separemos ¿Nee?_

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano, caminando juntos sin separarse tal como el plan había ordenado. Sus manos temblaron un poco, pero ese contacto los hizo sentir mas a salvo. Por dentro se sintió aliviado de que el semi-castaño sea igual de miedoso que el, porque si no seria motivo de burla por el resto de su vida y una mancha negra se extendería por sobre su legajo artístico. Miró a su pervertido preferido y suspiró. No podía ser que dos vampiros, a quienes todos los humanos temían, tuvieran miedo de un simple espíritu. Miró a los alrededores, no había nadie. Hasta que un grito de esos que salen de la pantalla de tu ordenador de noche luego de un link misterioso, los sobresaltó. Y allí apareció, ¡La mujer de blanco parecida a la niña del Aro!, se acercaba volando increíblemente rápido hacia ellos y de frente. ¿No estaba atrás?, ¡De repente estaba en otra dirección!. Un par de luces blancas, como flashes comenzaron a iluminar y apagar el tétrico escenario sacado de película de terror. Pero Kou, que no por nada tenia los ojos que tenia, vio en todo el apuro, miedo y adrenalina del momento, como ese "espíritu" tenia emociones de diversión. Y muchas.

Frenó a Raito por la mano, quien sobre sus pies ejerció presión para parar y verlo sorprendido preguntando implícitamente con su rostro que estaba haciendo. Miró al espíritu que se acercaba, y tras de el una melena rubia y clara, seguida de una pequeña silueta lo perseguía y le daba un sartenazo en la cabeza. Ninguno se pregunto de donde lo había sacado ni como no había quedado en ridículo por la calle con un sarten, simplemente le agradecieron internamente a esa alma tan dadivosa por el salvataje.

 _-¡N-no se hace eso Kanato-kun!-_ Gritó con su vocesita la menuda Yui. Miró a ambos vampiros tomados de la mano con un sonrojo. - _¿Estan bien?, me preocupé al ver que ninguno estaba en casa y que dijeron que vendrían aquí, es peligroso...Yo...Hubieron muchos asesinatos aquí..._

 _-Yui-san...¡ERES ESTÚPIDA!, ¿Como me golpeas así? ¡Y Teddy se ha caído al barro!_

Furioso, pero también al borde de las lágrimas, Kanato se levantó sobándose la cabeza y quitándose la peluca. Luego sacudió su pequeño oso de la tierra y la humedad del rocío para ver con su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de un vestido de niña como ambos ex-asustados lo veían con un verde asesino y un rosa-celeste siniestro.

 _-¡JAJAJAJA!-_ Rió Subaru con una camara Nikon en sus manos, tomando otra fotografía con el flash. _-¿Quien es el miedoso ahora?, ¡Raito! jajajaja._

 _-Nfu~, si serás malvado Subaru-kun..._

 _-¡No se le hace eso a un idol!, vayámonos, Raito..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Busquemos la salida de aquí y vayamos a otro lugar, ha quedado algo pendiente entre nosotros y me aburro._

 _-¡Si!, adiosito minna-san ¡Saluden a Reiji, Ayato y Shu de mi parte!, ¡Regresaré mañana!_ \- Gritaba mientras Kou lo alejaba a paso rápido en linea recta.

Los nombrados por el hermano perteneciente al grupo de trillizos, estaban perdidos por el bosque. Ayato gritaba por todas partes que Ore-sama era inmutable a los sustos y bromas de mal gusto. Shu se habia quedado dormido debajo de un árbol y tardaron horas en encontrarlo cuando todos se reunieron a buscarlo. Al final, una extraña escena de Reiji encontrándolo antes y acariciando su mejilla se hizo presente generando miles de preguntas.

Kou y Raito por fin llegaron a la tan ansiada calle. Quizá nunca debió alejarse de la ruidosa sociedad que reclamaba al idol todo el tiempo. Miró al que seria su compañero de juegos y lo guió casi arrastrándolo por la acera. Un bosque se iba alejando mientras la sonrisa de Kou se ensanchaba.

Hoy planeaba asustar de verdad a Raito, y no precisamente en un bosque.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Primer reto en el que participo jaja, me interesaba la idea de algo mas o menos descabellado.

¿Que les pareció?, me rei bastante haciendolo, pero no se si "la comedia" se me dá bastante bien. Espero haberlas entretenido un rato.

Primera vez que coloqué a Yui en algún fic...Que extraña me siento.

¿Revs?

Sayo~


End file.
